An image capture device includes an image sensor and an imaging lens. The imaging lens focuses light onto the image sensor to form an image, and the image sensor converts the light into electric signals. The electric signals are output from the image capture device to other components of a host electronic system. The electronic system may be, for example, a mobile phone, a computer, a digital camera or a medical device.
As pixel cells become smaller, it becomes more difficult for the pixel cell to output a signal of adequate strength that can be easily deciphered by downstream signal processing. Moreover, there are demands on the image sensor to perform over a large range of lighting conditions, varying from low light conditions to bright light conditions. This performance capability is generally referred to as having high dynamic range imaging (HDRI or alternatively just HDR). Thus, prior art solutions for decreasing the size of the pixel cell limit the dynamic range of the pixel cell.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.